Robert-028
Robert-028 is a United Nations Space Command SPARTAN-II supersoldier. Personality and Description Able to escape out of numerous situations, Robert has been regarded by many as a quick thinker and one of the more impressive SPARTAN-II supersoldiers. He is an exceptional marksman and is familiar with entire arrays of both UNSC and Covenant technology. Biography Early Life Born on the 28th March 2511 on Charybdis IX, Robert became an orphan only two years later as an aggressive riot took the lives of both his parents. Because of his young age however, Robert has since been unable to recall such events. At the age of six he was discovered by Dr. Catherine Halsey as one of 150 suitable candidates for the SPARTAN-II project. After she had received the funding to train 75 of the candidates, he was subsequently abducted in 2517. Like many other candidates, he was replaced by a Flash Clone that later died of natural causes. SPARTAN-II Program As of the fate of the rest of the candidates, Robert was taken to the planet Reach, where the secret training of Spartans began. There, he underwent rigorous training exercises taught by Chief Petty Officer Franklin Mendez and enjoyed his education from the AI Déjà, being particularly fond of the famous Battle of Thermopolae. Shortly after arrival, Spartan teams were assembled and he was put in to Gold Team, where he became a vital member of the squad, even without attaining leadership status. Despite not standing out from other trainees as John-117 did, Robert was making considerable progress in the Spartan program and was considered by Officer Mendez as an excellent pupil when it came to combat training, becoming efficient with most UNSC weaponry. Robert underwent physical augmentation on the 9th March 2525 and was one of only 33 to survive the process without becoming crippled. However after the procedure, his vitality fell and became critically low. Many months passed before his health was sustained and he was deemed fit for combat. As a result, he missed a few early conflicts which the Spartans were thrusted in to, but was now ready to face new ones. Not long after Robert’s recovery, on the 2nd November 2525, all surviving Spartans were briefed about the Covenant. On the same day, Chief Petty Officer Mendez and the AI Déjà left to train a new group of Spartans. And on the 3rd November 2525, Robert graduates from training, commissioned with the rank of Petty Officer, Second Class. The Battle of Chi Ceti Sent on board the [[wikia:c:halo:UNSC Commonwealth|UNSC Commonwealth]], Robert and the rest of the Spartans, along with Dr Halsey are ferried to the Damascus Testing Facility on the planet Chi Ceti IV, however before they can reach their destination, The Commonwealth is attacked by a Covenant frigate. Successfully fended off, the Covenant retreated to the edge of the system, however as the Spartans left the ship to land on Chi Ceti IV, the Covenant frigate turned around to face the UNSC again. On the surface of the planet, all of the Spartans don the MJOLNIR Mark IV Armour for the first time whilst their Squad Leader, John-117 gives the order to board the Covenant ship, to destroy it from the inside. Taking flight in Pelican Kilo-163, Gold Team made a successful strike upon the Covenant vessel, yet the team were unable to maneuver in to a position to board it during their attack, being countered by increasingly numerous Sangheili Rangers. As the battle ensued, a MAC round pierced through the hull of the frigate. Graham gave the order for Gold Team to provide covering fire, making it possible for John's team reach the new entry point and board the ship. Inside, Blue Team fought their way craft's engine room and planted their ANVIL-II ASM missiles. Gold Team and the rest of the Spartans then retreated and returned back to the surface of Chi Ceti IV, albeit for the casualty of Samuel-034, who remained behind to ensure the missiles' detonation. (To be continued...) The Battle for Neo Kyoto (To be continued...) The Battle of Installation 02 (To be continued...) Trivia *The article for this Spartan is a biography for it’s creator’s Spartan profile used throughout the Halo game series, and can be found online via his Gamertag, Nicholas Cave. *The number for Robert’s Spartan tag and his name are taken from TheLostJedi’s own biographical information. Category:Humans Category:Males